1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an improved structure of tube lamp at substantially lowered cost and offers various models. It is used for any purpose, e.g. advertisements, shop signs, festivals and decorations.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
A general shop sign is not easily modified upon its manufacturing process being completed and thus unable to meet changing marketing demand. To overcome this defect, a traditional soft tube lamp includes a plastic tube having a power supply wire inside and multiple parallel connected light bulb sections each light bulb sections includes multiple serially connected light bulbs at intervals. As shown in FIG. 1, before the soft tube lamp A being bended into different models, a iron frame B with the specific shape is made, welded and roast painted. Further, many plastic ropes C are needed to attach the soft tube lamp A to the iron frame B. Therefore, the manufacturing costs are increased due to much more time, work and materials.
To reduce the aforesaid manufacturing costs, a low-price and simple lighting equipment was provided. The equipment includes a plate body, lighting tubes and fixing stand. The area from the outer diameter to the inner diameter that around the fixed plate body is curved inward becomes concave shape. From the bottom of the concave shape, cutting the body of concave with same interval upward and bending upward become fixing stripe, even the lighting tube must be set in concave shape and fixed by fixed stripes. The lighting equipments cannot do without the fixed plate body, so manufacturing cost is still high. Besides, the equipment is completed by the plastic rope and the fixed plate body being integrated, the lighting tube set being disposed in the concave of the fixed plate body and being fixed with stripes. Once completed, the equipment is not modified easily and accordingly lacks of mobility. Moreover, art skills are necessary if modification is desired. Accordingly, there is room for improving the structure of tube lamp.
A primary purpose of the invention is providing an improved tube lamp structure without a specific frame to reduce substantially human intervention and manufacturing costs.
Another purpose of the invention is providing an improved tube lamp structure, which is bended into diversified outlooks.
To achieve the above purpose, the improved structure of tube lamp of the invention includes one plastic tube having a power supply wire and a plurality of parallel connected light bulb sets, each light bulb sets consist of a plurality of serially connected light bulbs; a bendable thicker metal wire is disposed inside the tube lamp, and parallels the power supply wire, whereby the tube lamp is easily bended into a different model without any assisting frame. For any purpose, e.g. advertisement or entertainment or festivals, the present invention offers easy construction, cost reduction, reusability and flexibility.